Shallow
by Zighana
Summary: Sam comes to terms with why she's attracted to her best friend after all those years. Inspired by this essay I found on Tumblr. Sam/Danny sorta, but more Sam-centric


**Shallow**

 _Sam comes to terms with why she's attracted to her best friend after all those years._

 _Inspired by this essay I found on Tumblr. Here's the link:_ _post/26499199395/why-do-people-vigorously-ship-dannyvalerie_

In Samantha Manson's eyes, the worst thing to be in the world is shallow. She grew up in that world, a world where what you look like dictates how you will be treated and how you will be judged. She prided herself on being herself, marching to the beat of her own drum and shunning the popular crowd when she knows she has the money and the looks to fit in easily. She was so proud of herself for not being like the popular kids she took it even further by dressing in all black and sticking to morbid fascinations.

When the girls would talk about dates and boys, she'd read Jean Paul Sartre and write goth poetry in her candlelit room. While the other girls would wear pink and pastels, her wardrobe is made of blacks, purples, and grays. She could count on all fingers and toes why she's not like the other girls with pride, but feels it's far from the truth. Especially the relationship she has with her friends Tucker and Danny.

They were walking tropes of rejects: The goth girl, the black nerd, and the socially awkward average kid with embarrassing parents. A trio of outcasts that found each other after not belonging, puzzle pieces that happen to fit together out of convenience. She's not knocking on their friendship; they had amazing adventures and moments together. But, part of her wonders if it wasn't for Danny being half-ghost if they would still be friends or simply acquaintances.

She wonders if she'd look at Danny the same way had he not have the powers to begin with. Despite her fighting the truth, she knows she won't. She probably won't even look in his direction and instead gravitate to the school goth kid who reads bad vampire novels and smells like garlic and patchouli. As much as she hates to admit it, Danny having powers is the best thing that's ever happened to her and Danny; finally, some excitement in her boring life! She gets to go on adventures sci-fi novelists dream about, she gets to connect with the dead and is part of a group that kicks ass and saves the day. She's a hero by association; she's Danny Phantom's sidekick who's also the love interest, just like in the movies.

It makes her sick with guilt.

She's no different than Paulina.

It's not her fault; who _wouldn't_ want to date a boy who's a hero, a _superhero_ at that? Who wouldn't want a guy to walk through walls, fly, save the day every day and still have time for homework? Anyone who objects is a liar.

"I want to give up my ghost powers for good."

Sam was shocked.

This could put an end to Danny the superhero, the one who can save the world and then some, the ghost she had feelings for.

It wasn't easy, guilt tripping him, forcing him to hold on to his powers out of a sense of duty to Amity Park and herself. Even though her conscience ate away at her, she knows he'll regret losing his powers. He will just be an ordinary kid who won't be able to make a change, who won't make impact and who won't be remembered by the people he loves as a hero.

He'll be a boy she won't look twice at, and she wants to hold on to that façade so she won't face the ugly truth.

As he saved the world once more and they became a couple, Sam wonders if she's doing the right thing. Danny clearly likes her, she likes him, but both like each other for all the wrong reasons. She's spent too much time with him; he feels he must like someone he's familiar with since the dating pool is slim, he must fall for the old friend like in the cliché teen films. Sam likes him because he's the half-ghost boy who can save her and do the work she longs to do but can't in the world.

Liking someone for those reasons don't make for a healthy relationship and Sam knows it.

She has to set him free.

"Danny," she begins. She's lying in his arms; she'd spent the night at his house after they fell asleep watching a movie.

"Hmm?" Danny hums visibly pleased to see Sam's face. It pains her to wipe the smile off his face.

"Danny…we need to talk."


End file.
